Prom Night
by dangerpronediva
Summary: This is my first fan fiction story. I got the idea from a ScoobyDoo comic strip that hinted that Daphne was not Fred's original date for the Prom. I just branched off and created a story from it.


Velma checked everything was ready, dress, bag, shoes, everything that Daphne said she needed was there. Having confirmed that all was well she picked up her purse and left the house.

Across town at the mall, the redhead was just finishing her shift at popular fashion shop River Island. _Velma should be here soon_ she thought to herself as her manager said that she could leave. Gathering her belongings she left the shop and headed to fountains where Velma had agreed last night to meet her.

The two girls greeted each other joyously and chatting non stop they made their way to the beauty salon, each wanting to look their best, especially the bespectacled one,

_My first prom,_ she thought to herself, _Jinkies!_

"Hi, we have appointments made for 1:30. Daphne Blake and Velma Dinkley." Daphne said to the smiling beautician.

"Ok then, if you would like to follow me, we will have you ready for your prom in no time."

While the two friends were being pampered to within an inch of their lives, Shaggy and Freddie were driving towards the mall to pick up their tuxedoes.

"So like come on Fred, man, you gotta have a date for tonight!" pestered Shaggy, "It like sooo is Daphne!" he added slyly.

"Shaggy, Daphne is going with Rodney Jenkins, as I have told you countless times." Freddie replied shortly,

_I should have been going with Daph_ he thought,_ but I just couldn't work up the courage to ask her! _

_**Shaggy managed to do it**._ Came another voice from the back of his head, _**he asked Velma. Why couldn't you ask Daphne?**_

_Because I feared rejection._

_**Admit it then, the only reason you're going tonight is because you want Daphne to think you have a date and aren't sitting at home on Prom Night!**_

_That's not true! ..Much._

Of the battle being waged in his head the blonde teen said nothing and continued to drive towards the mall.

A few hours later the two girls emerged from the salon looking radiant; hair effortlessly styled and make-up model perfect. They looked at each other and giggled, before heading to the parking lot to head to their respective houses and dress. It was as they were leaving the mall, that they bumped into Fred, Shaggy and Scooby. Daphne quickly jumped in front of the smaller girl. The guys gave her a quizzical look.

"Shaggy can't see his date until the prom." She explained

The guys just shrugged it off; the red head had been to her fair share of proms since entering high school, so she must know what was right and wrong.

"See you guys later then," she said as she swiftly pushed Velma out of the doors, "By the way Fred, I can't wait to see who this mystery girl is your taking!"

And with that they left. Shaggy and Scooby continued walking while Freddie lagged slightly behind,

_Daph's gonna think you are a right loser when she finds out you don't have a date! _

_**Just tell her how you feel!**_ Came the other voice, and Fred began to think that maybe the time had come to tell the red head how he felt, and with that a plan began to form in his mind.

That evening Daphne and Velma were waiting in the sitting room of the Blake's mansion for the limousine that would soon arrive to take them to the prom.

"Master Jenkins and Master Rogers." The Blake's butler announced. The two girls stood up as their dates entered.

"Like wow!" exclaimed Shaggy as his gaze fell on Velma. But such a Velma! Her dark hair softly curled and pinned loosely back, accentuating her heart shaped face, which was made up to perfection; and then finally the dress, a deep red full length dress with spaghetti straps that suited her figure down to the ground. She blushed when she realised that Shaggy was speechless at her appearance.

Daphne's appearance had also rendered her date speechless. Her hair, unlike Velma's, was poker straight and cascaded onto her shoulders, and the make-up artist's light touch had worked wonders and had accentuated the redhead's best feature, her eyes, and her pastel pink strapless dress emphasised her hourglass figure.

The two males escorted the girls to the awaiting limousine, and the four off them drove off towards the high school.

"So Shaggy, do you know who Fred's mystery date is?" Velma asked, "You two tell each other everything."

"Like no." replied Shaggy, "But then I just figured that he was like going with you Daphne."

"So did a lot of people" she responded trying hard to cover the disappointment in her voice.

The prom was buzzing when they arrived. A band and singer were on the stage in full swing and the floor was full of couples and groups dancing the night away. Daphne, on entering the hall, found herself scanning the room for Fred. Her eyes came to rest on the DJ booth where a disc jockey was setting up for his stint later that evening. There stood Fred, looking amazingly handsome in his tux, deep in conversation with the DJ.

_You know you should have been his date tonight._ The voice in her head said, _Yeah but he didn't ask me, he asked someone else. Someone else._ The two words played on her mind until she became aware that Fred was watching her from beside the DJ booth. She came back to earth quickly and joined Rodney on the dancefloor.

The evening flew by, and Fred knew that he would soon have to initiate his plan. As he was thinking this, the principle stepped up on stage to announce that voting would now open for the prom king and queen. A voice in the blond teen's head said _it's now or never._ And he walked over to Daphne.

"Hi Daphne, you look very nice." He said trying to be casual when his stomach was doing somersaults.

She turned round.

"Oh, hi Fred. Thanks. You look very nice too."

"Err, my date has gone to…powder her nose, do you wanna

dance?" He asked

"Yeah, sure, why not." And Daphne handed her wrap to Rodney and followed Fred out onto the floor.

The DJ, who had been watching Fred all evening, saw him make his way out onto the floor with the red head. And he switched the song and suddenly the sounds of a Frank Sinatra love song filled the hall.

Daphne looked around shocked, an act that was repeated by many on the dancefloor, the majority shrugged it off and began to slow dance with their date. Acting on a whim Fred and Daphne moved closer together and soon they too were slow dancing.

"Err, Daphne…." Fred said nervously

"Yes Freddie?" She replied, unconsciously tightening her grip on him.

"There is something I need to confess."

"What did you do?" The red head teased looking into Fred's eyes.

"I…er….I…" he stammered

_Aww! Freddie's cute when he is scared! _Daphne thought to himself.

"Excuse me mate. But you seem to be dancing with my date." Rodney Jenkins cut into their conversation, and before you could say Scooby Snax Rodney and Daphne were slow dancing together. Fred tried to hide his disappointment as he sloped off the dancefloor, but not before Daphne had noticed.

"Like man, what's wrong with you?" cried Shaggy as Fred walked dejectedly over to where he and Velma were standing.

Fred sighed and began to explain to Shaggy and Velma about how he didn't have a date and only came to impress Daphne, and about how he tried and tried to work up the courage to ask her to the prom, and how he bribed the DJ to switch songs when he danced with Daphne to a fast song and how he planned to tell Daphne how he really felt about her while they were dancing and how Rodney Jenkins had interrupted and whisked Daphne off before he could explain.

Shaggy and Velma sat and listened in silence, they both seemed to realise how hard it was to show this vulnerable side. Once he had finished his yarn they consoled him, and racked their brains for an idea that might help.

Daphne who had been whirled off by Rodney Jenkins was also racking her brains, why had Fred behaved like that? It was not the first time that evening that she cursed Rodney in her head, she should have been Fred's date.

She was interrupted in her line of thought by the principle walking onto the stage to announce this years Prom King and Queen. The hall was silenced as the students waited to see who would be the prom royalty. Unconsciously they moved off the dancefloor, for that was where the King and Queen would share their first dance.

"This year's Prom King is…….." The principle opened the envelope, "Fred Jones!"

There was an outburst of cheering as Fred slowly walked up onto the stage to collect his crown. Daphne looked around to see if she could see his date, but still the mystery girl remained a mystery.

"And now the Prom Queen is……..Daphne Blake!"

A huge cheer erupted in the hall, for Daphne was one of the most popular girls at Coolsville High.

"Jinkies! Shaggy! This could be the perfect opportunity for Fred!" Velma shouted to Shaggy above the cheering.

They began waving and using sign language to tell Fred that this dance would be the ideal moment to tell Daphne everything. He nodded in response as he escorted the red head off of the stage and onto the dancefloor. Three times a Lady began playing and the King and Queen began to dance.

"You know Fred, you never did finish telling me whatever it was you were gonna tell me earlier." Daphne said softly leaning against his chest.

"Well…err..That's because I was interrupted." He began hesitantly.

"We won't be interrupted here." Pointed out the red head.

_Just tell her honestly._ The voice in the blond boy's head said.

"Ok….here goes. Daphne….I …I like you." He stuttered, immediately wishing he had phrased it differently.

"I like you too Fred." Replied Daphne confusedly.

"No, I didn't mean it like that. What I meant to say is….and what I have wanted to say for a long time is……..I think that I am…..I am falling in love with you. I tried to tell you so many times before, but I never could pluck up the courage, and I always felt that someone like you would never like someone like me. Believe it or not I also wanted to ask you to the Prom, but I was scared that you wouldn't want to go with me. I bribed the DJ to switch songs when we were dancing earlier and I was going to tell you this then, but…." Fred trailed off and looked at Daphne, who was looking right at him. She smiled and, consciously this time, pulled the blond guy closer.

"Freddie, I am glad you told me that, because I always felt the same way. I didn't want to ask you to the prom because I was afraid you had asked one of the cheerleaders, and I haven't said anything about how I felt because I thought that someone like you would have already got a girlfriend. You are brave, strong, handsome, caring, and everything else I could ever want in a guy. I felt I didn't deserve you and that you were too good to be true." The red head nuzzled against his neck, planting a small kiss on his cheek. And together they moved gracefully around the floor oblivious to the crowds watching them silently.

Velma and Shaggy who were watching on the side, saw the kiss, and took it as a sign that things were going well. Only one other person noticed the kiss, Rodney Jenkins, he stood sullenly watching the pair as the song drew to a close. Soon another love song had started and other couples had joined Fred and Daphne on the dancefloor. Shaggy and Velma twirled their way to the couple. Shaggy gave Fred a thumbs up sign and the blond nodded back at him, then Shaggy twirled Velma round and as she passed the two of them she looked at the red head and said,

"It's about time!"

The new couple looked at each other and began to laugh.

"Freddie, do you wanna get some fresh air?" Daphne asked 

"Yeah come on then." He stood up, "Wait let me just grab my jacket."

"Ok I will be outside." She replied before making her way through the crowd.

When she got outside she leant against the wall and sighed.

"There you are Daphne!" Rodney Jenkins came out of the shadows, smoking a cigarette; "I wondered where you had got to."

"I was with Shaggy, Velma and Freddie."

"Oh. So it's Freddie now is it?" Rodney replied sarcastically.

"What are you on about?" Daphne asked

"I thought you were meant to be my date?"

"I am."

"Then why did you go off with Jones?" Daphne detected anger in Rodney's voice.

"Because we were voted King and Queen. I had to stay with him for a while!" Daphne raised her voice slightly to cover her fear. She, like most other people at Coolsville High had heard what Rodney Jenkins was like when he was mad.

"So why did you kiss him?" Rodney moved closer to Daphne,

"Yeah I saw it!" he added seeing Daphne's confused face.

He seized her roughly on the arm and pulled her violently closer. In his rage he forgot that the red head was only slight compared to him, and his grip, though he was not exerting any real effort, was tight and brutal enough to cause the girl some pain.

Fred on coming outside, looked around for Daphne, spotted her with Rodney. On hearing her cry out in pain he realised something wasn't right.

"Hey! Rodney what are doing? Let her alone!" He shouted running over to them.

"Stay outta this Jones. This ain't none of your business!" Rodney retorted glaring at the approaching teen.

"It concerns Daph, of course it's my business." Fred slowed to a stop. Glancing at Daphne he was shocked to see how pale she was. Quickly piecing two and two together, Fred raised his voiced, which alerted those inside to the situation forming outside, "If you are gonna pick a fight with anyone then it should be with me."

Fight? The word spread like wildfire through the hall. Rodney Jenkins and Fred Jones are gonna have a fight! Slowly but surely people began to peer out of the large windows in the hall and some ventured outside, Shaggy and Velma were among those who went outside. They had both heard the rumours about Rodney Jenkins and his nature when he was angered.

Fred was aware that a crowd was beginning to gather, and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the chaperones were made aware of the predicament.

"Rodney, leave Daphne alone!" Fred ordered hoping that his tone sounded braver than he felt.

"Make me!" Rodney threatened, now holding onto Daphne with both hands, his temper hotting up rapidly.

"Ok then." Said Fred.

"Freddie don't do anything stupid!" Said Daphne suddenly finding her voice.

Rodney turned his rage to her once again.

"Shut your face!" He yelled slightly shaking her.

WHACK! Fred lashed out and punched Rodney square on the jaw. Rodney looked about him dazed, moving his jaw around to get some feeling back into it. He shoved Daphne over, but not before she hit the side of her face on a decorative statue. Velma and Shaggy rushed to her aid, as Rodney turned his full attention on Fred.

The two began squaring up, and with a yell Rodney threw his punch, and the soon the two were embroiled in a fight.

"What on earth?" The principle's voice cut sharply through the air. The spectators promptly vanished and returned to the festivities, leaving only Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Rodney.

Fred and Daphne sat side by side on the bench; the blond boy had chivalrously draped his jacket around the girl's shoulders, for the night was getting cold. Fred was examining Daphne's cheek where she had hit it.

"Just a scratch and a bruise." He concluded, "Now let's take a look at your arm."

"Freddie it's nothing. I should be the one fussing over you. Are you sure you are ok?" Daphne said

"I am fine, don't you worry about me. Now show me your arm."

The last part of that sentence being an order, the red head extended her arms for her blond boyfriend to check.

"Woah, babe!" he said as he saw the red marks left on both her arms. "I am soo gonna get him for this…."

"Get who?" asked the principle.

The pair looked up, the principle, having finished tending Rodney's black eye and split lip, had come over to sort out the couple.

"Rodney." Retorted Fred

"Why?"

"Because look what he did to Daphne! And she didn't do anything!"

The principle tended to Daphne, while Fred and Rodney looked daggers at each other.

"Go back inside now Daphne." Said the principle when she had finished.

Daphne stood up, looked at Rodney, then looked back at Fred before going inside to join Velma.

"Right then, what's wrong with you?" the principle turned to Fred.

After she had dealt with Fred's split lip, swollen cheek, bruised knuckles and bruised ribs, she too sent him back inside to enjoy the last hour of the Prom.

Fred, Daphne, Shaggy and Velma, sat around in Daphne's wing of the Blake mansion talking nineteen to the dozen about the Prom. James the butler entered the room carrying a tray of cocoa for the teens, and three bags.

"Miss Blake. Your mother sent these up, she had me call your friend's parents to ask if they could stay the night and to ask for a change of clothing." The butler withdrew leaving the bags by the door and the steaming hot cocoa on the small table in the middle of the room.

The gang went of to change, and when they returned to the room the cocoa had cooled down enough for them to drink it. Shaggy was lying on two big beanbags at Velma's feet. Velma was curled up on the chaise-lounge and Fred was lying back on the large soft three-seater sofa, with Daphne cradled in his arms. And it was in these positions that they all drifted off to sleep.


End file.
